Mi Amigo Por Siempre
by Noni N
Summary: -Lo juraste- este FIC participa en el reto tematico de octubre, en el foro power z


°.°Mi Amigo Por Siempre°.°

°.°.°.∞.°.°.°

°.°.∞.°.°

°.∞.°

°.°

_"Este __FIC __participa __del __reto __temático __de __octubre__"En __naranja __y __negro"__del __foro__"Power __Z"_

_Demashita PPGZ! no me pertenece._

°.∞.°

Día Jueves 13 de Octubre.

5:30 pm.

Estaba jugando en el parque. Las ramas de los arboles bailaban, el viento se llevaba algunas ojas. Hacia algo de frió y el lugar estaba algo vació.

El clima no nos molestaba a mi o a mis padres, ademas de que aprovechábamos el salir juntos pues mis padres trabajaban mucho y eran pocos los días que tenían libres, como este por ejemplo. Cuando mis padres iban al trabajo yo solía quedarme en casa, no haba mucho que hacer así que me entretenía leyendo algún libro que pedía de la biblioteca.

Mi madre me llama, al parecer quiere que nos tomemos una foto como recuerdo, ella suele hacer estas cosas.

-Boomer sonríe mas cariño- dice mi madre a punto de tomar la foto. Miro detrás de ella, a un árbol, nose porque pero siento que algo o alguien me observa desde ahí y no me equivoco porque una niña rubia se asoma detrás de aquel tronco, me sonríe y se comienza a alejar lentamente.

-Mamá, ¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto a mi madre quien esta observando la foto y niega.

-No cariño, puedes jugar un poco mas- sonrió y corro a donde vi a aquella niña.

Me acerco lentamente y la veo sentada en el suelo jugando con dos muñecas de trapo,una pelirroja y otra morena, me mira mientras sonríe y toma mi mano para que tome asiento, su toque es frió, se lo atribuyo al clima.

-Hola, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- dice y yo solo asiento con la cabeza. -Siempre vengo aquí y no tengo muchos amigos así que juego sola- dice moviendo las muñecas, entonces se detiene y me mira a los ojos.

-Tu seras mi amigo por siempre, ¿verdad que si?- dice cantaleándose mas a mi.

-S-si, claro que si- digo mirándola

-¡Júralo!, jura que siempre vendrás y seras mi amigo- exige la niña mirándome de cerca. -Pase lo que pase seras mi amigo-

-S-si, lo juro, pase lo que pase- digo algo nervioso, su mirada me pone algo inquieto.

-Bien- la niña sonríe y se relaja. -Me llamo miyako y desde ahora soy tu amiga- dice muy sonriente

Yo también sonrió un poco y escucho la voz de mi madre.

-¿Bomy, cariño?, es hora de irnos- me llama mi madre así que giro para responderle que ya voy, me giro nuevamente para despedirme de la niña, pero ella ya no esta ahí. Algo confundido me marcho del lugar.

Al día siguiente regreso al parque, al mismo lugar donde la vi pero no esta, espero un rato y no la veo. Una señora se acerca y me pregunta que es lo que busco, la señora es pelinegra y tiene los ojos azules con un toque de gris.

-Estoy esperando a una niña rubia, aproximadamente de mi edad, ojos azules claro- comienzo a describirla y la señora parece algo alterada.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- pregunta, tardo un poco en pensarlo.

-Miyako- digo al fin, el rostro de la señora cambia.

-Chico, la niña de la que me hablas murió hace 3 años y fue encontrada aquí, la historia dice que era diciembre y nevaba, ella esperaba a sus padres en la escuela que esta enfrente, pero ellos nunca llegaron, cerraron la escuela y ella vino al parque a esperarlos y ahí murió de frió- contó la señora

-n-no puedo creerlo, me debo ir- dije corriendo a mi casa.

Paso una semana y nunca volví a ese lugar, entonces una noche en la que el frío era mas intenso y yo estaba en mi habitación escuche que alguien corría por el pasillo y se escucho una risa pequeña, yo salí por la puerta y de repente hubo un apagón, asustado retrocedo chocando con algo.

-Dijiste que serias mi amigo por siempre, pase lo que pase- escuche atrás de mi, gire lentamente y ahí la encontré, a la chica rubia pero ahora se veía diferente, sus labios morados y su piel blanca casi transparente. -¡Lo juraste!- su grito fue lo ultimo que escuche, después sentí frío, mucho frió.

Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar oscuro y había un espejo, no estaba solo, había dos niñas, una morena y otra pelirroja.

°.∞.°

-seras mi amigo por siempre ¿verdad que si?- dijo la niña rubia jugando con sus tres muñecos de trapo.

si dijiste tu, juraste que si...

Antes de convertirte en su cuarto muñeco de trapo.


End file.
